¡Este cuerpo no es el mío!
by Alanna Darkfeather
Summary: Una venganza llevará a Draco recurrir a un antiguo hechizo para vengarse del niño-que-vivió, pero la interrupción de un rubio y alocado vampiro echará sus planes por la borda. ¿Qué hará Malfoy? ¿Por qué el moreno ojiverde se comporta de forma tan extraña?
1. Prólogo

Después de mucho (demasiado) tiempo, por fin he corregido y decidido como seguir con mi x-over de Harry Potter y las Crónicas Vampíricas de Anne Rice.

**Antes que nada**: decir que sigo lo ocurrido en los libros de HP hasta un poco antes de la batalla en el Departamento de Misterios, pero con algún añadido; y en el caso de CV sólo menciono los cuatro primeros libros ("Entrevista con el vampiro", "Lestat el vampiro", "La reina de los condenados" y "El ladrón de cuerpos"), así que si alguien ha leído "Memnoch el diablo" que sepa que en esta historia lo contado allí no ha pasado ni va a pasar. Además, las parejas que sólo se insinúan o no se profundiza en CV (si me gustan) van a aparecer aquí aunque sea de pasada.

**Advertencias:** esto es shonen-ai/yaoi, así que homofóbicos pintan poco aquí; AU, mayor OCC, y creo que por ahora está todo.

*Ni HP, ni CV me pertenecen. Sólo la trama de este fic y cualquier cosa que no aparezca en ninguno de los libros y/o películas.*

- Blah, blah- diálogos.

_- "Blah, blah"- pensamientos._

(Blah, blah) = notas de la autora.

* * *

**1.- Prólogo.**

El fuego era la única fuente de luz en la oscura estancia subterránea, aunque al ser opacado por el caldero daba una sensación aun más lúgubre a la mazmorra. Una siniestra y oscura figura encapuchada removía la poción, que ya estaba hirviendo, y una sonrisa satisfecha apareció entre los pliegues de la capucha.

El encapuchado tomó dos crucifijos exactamente iguales, aunque uno hecho de oro blanco y el otro de plata, y los sumergió en el burbujeante líquido durante el tiempo establecido por el antiguo y polvoriento volumen, que se encontraba sobre la mesa y había usado como guía durante todo el proceso. Sacó ambos colgantes, que en ese momento brillaban con una luz azulada, y esperó pacientemente a que se enfriaran y volviesen a la normalidad, luego tomó el de oro blanco con la mano derecha y el de plata con la izquierda, susurró unas palabras en un lenguaje arcaico e inteligible, que sacó, ahora, un fulgor dorado de ambos dijes.

Una vez recuperaron su color original, guardó cada uno en una caja distinta: verde para la cruz de plata y roja para la de oro blanco.

- Perfecto. Mañana hay luna llena y, si todo va bien, pronto cumpliré mi venganza de la peor forma posible.

Cogió la caja verde y la guardo entre los pliegues de su túnica, a buen resguardo debajo de la oscura capa. La caja roja aún estaba en la mesa.

Levantó el brazo derecho a la vez que silbaba suavemente y una hermosa lechuza negra con los bordes de las plumas de un intenso verde esmeralda, la cual había estado esperando el llamado de su dueño en una viga del techo, se posó en él. Acarició su plumaje con ternura y después le ató la caja con la cruz de oro blanco en una de las patas, junto con una carta que había escrito previamente. Volvió a acariciar a su fiel amigo y este le respondió con un picotazo cariñoso.

- Confió en ti, Hades. Más vale que llegue bien a su destino o te meterás en serios problemas- la lechuza le miró con arrogancia, como diciendo que podía estar seguro de que cumpliría los deseos de su amo y alzó el vuelo, desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la sala.

Se giró para apagar el fuego que aún crepitaba bajo el caldero y el movimiento brusco hizo que su rostro quedase al descubierto. Un rostro de facciones finas y de porcelana, enmarcado por sedosos cabellos de un brillante rubio platino. Unos increíbles ojos gris-plateados centellearon a la luz de las llamas.

Draco Malfoy sonreía con suficiencia mientras sus ojos se posaron en las danzantes lenguas de fuego.

- Ya verás, Potter, no tienes ni idea de la que se te viene encima.

Y con un movimiento de varita, la sala se sumió en la más profunda oscuridad.

* * *

Nos leemos,

**Amestriss.**


	2. 1 de septiembre

**Advertencias:** esto es shonen-ai/yaoi, así que homofóbicos pintan poco aquí; AU, mayor OCC, y creo que por ahora está todo.

*Ni HP, ni CV me pertenecen. Sólo la trama de este fic y cualquier cosa que no aparezca en ninguno de los libros y/o películas.*

- Blah, blah- diálogos.

_- "Blah, blah"- pensamientos._

(Blah, blah) = notas de la autora.

**

* * *

2.- 1 de septiembre.**

Gente correteando arriba y abajo, ya desde buena mañana, en la nueva mansión Black. Se oía el traqueteo de los baúles y el ulular de las lechuzas al ser trasladadas de un lado para otro.

En su habitación, asegurándose de que no se olvidaba nada, se encontraba un joven de dieciséis años recién cumplidos, con el oscuro cabello negro y rebelde algo largo recogido en una cola baja, sus increíbles ojos verde esmeralda ya no estaban cubiertos por esas horrendas gafas viejas, mostrándolos así sin ningún impedimento; había crecido varios centímetros durante ese verano, y gracias a los cuidados de su padrino, Remus y la señora Weasley, cada vez que iba de visita a La Madriguera, había llegado al peso recomendado para alguien de su edad y constitución, aunque con los entrenamientos que había seguido junto a Ron ese peso extra se había transformado en músculos, aunque nada muy exagerado.

Y ahora ya no llevaba aquellas ropas que le iban como cien tallas más grandes, gracias a los consejos de Sirius había renovado todo su guardarropa, mas seguía llevando ropa un poco ancha, ya que después de pasar tantos años encerrado en un cuartucho debajo de la escalera odiaba estar apretado; por eso cuando el animago le compró aquel par de conjuntos tan… ajustados, por no decir otra cosa, casi le da algo.

Ese había sido el mejor verano de toda su vida, debido a diversas razones: por fin había dejado la casa de sus tíos con claras intenciones de no volver jamás; Sirius había recuperado su lugar en el mundo mágico como un hombre libre e inocente y consiguió hacerse con la custodia de su ahijado, tras eso ambos se fueron a vivir juntos a una nueva casa (1) en el campo, y Remus también fue a vivir con ellos; había podido ir a visitar a sus amigos cuando quisiese y ellos tenían vía libre para ir allí en cualquier momento; y lo mejor de todo, ya no existía Voldemort.

Al fin podía vivir como un adolescente normal de dieciséis años, bueno, todo lo normal que podía ser el niño-que-vivió-y-venció, el Salvador del Mundo Mágico, el Elegido. Después de lo ocurrido en el ministerio a finales del curso pasado, todos los magos y brujas estuvieron celebrando (de nuevo) durante días la caída del Lord Oscuro; las fiestas llegaron a tal nivel que el Ministerio tuvo que poner orden porque ya los muggles estaban sospechando.

Tal como su nueva posición indicaba, había tenido que asistir a varias fiestas en su honor y había recibido muchas ofertas de trabajo para cuando terminase sus estudios en Hogwarts, y eso sin tener en cuenta las innumerables ofertas de matrimonio que había recibido tanto de hombres como de mujeres. Eso fue hasta que se hartó y decidió ignorarlo todo, excepto a las personas que habían estado siempre a su lado y nunca habían dudado de él (2).

Había sido toda una sorpresa para él descubrir que en el mundo mágico las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo estaban bien vistas y que, además, eran posibles los embarazos masculinos dentro de las familias más poderosas en cuanto a magia; y aun más al descubrir que él mismo podría quedar encinta, ya que pertenecía a una de las familias más antiguas de la Inglaterra mágica y su poder era inmenso. Tardó un par de días en asimilarlo, pero luego no tuvo ningún problema con ello puesto que él mismo gustaba de ambos sexos.

- ¿Ya lo tienes todo listo?

Se giró con una sonrisa al reconocer la voz de Sirius.

- Si, Padfoot (3), ya estoy.

- Ron y Hermione también están listos, aunque el pelirrojo está que se cae del sueño- tras demostrar su inocencia, Sirius tuvo que pasar una buena temporada en San Mungo; allí se recuperó al 100% de su estadía en Azkaban y la batalla en el Departamento de Misterios, y recuperó la apariencia de sus mejores años.

Cabello largo, de un brillante negro-azulado y ojos gris tormenta, piel levemente bronceada y figura atlética, que mostraban sus ropas ajustadas. Su rostro había recuperado el atractivo que Harry recordaba haber visto en las fotografías de la boda de sus padres.

- ¿Y Remus?- pregunto el dueño de las esmeraldas.

- Moony ya se ha marchado. Esta noche hay luna llena y quería estar en el castillo bien temprano para dejarlo todo listo antes de su ausencia. Ahora es profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, ya que Hagrid estará ocupado, y Albus me ha pedido que yo ocupe el lugar como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras- sonrió a su ahijado con cariño y orgullo.

- ¡Sirius, eso es maravilloso! Felicidades- Harry vestía una camiseta roja de manga corta, holgada; unos vaqueros anchos y deportivas negras. De su cuello colgaba una hermosa y sencilla cruz de oro blanco, que parecía muy cara; eso llamó la atención del mayor, puesto que el moreno no acostumbraba a llevar joyas de ninguna clase.

- ¿Y ese colgante? No lo había visto antes.

- Ah… me llegó anoche junto a una carta, aunque no había remitente- ante la mirada inquisitiva y preocupada de su padrino se apresuró a responder- Hermione se aseguró de que no fuera peligrosa, y los chicos insistieron tanto que, al final, no tuve más remedio que ponérmelo hoy. ¿Qué tal me queda?

- Perfecto, parece hecho especialmente para ti. ¿Nos vamos?

- Sip.

Y así fueron en busca de los otros dos, que habían pasado la última semana de vacaciones con ellos, y así poder ir todos juntos a la estación de King's Cross, donde estarían esperando el resto de los Weasley y todos sus amigos.

* * *

1.- La vieja mansión Black traía malos recuerdos al animago así que compró otra.

2.- Primero lo tachan de loco y luego todos quieren llamar la atención de nuestro héroe, ¡hipócritas todos ellos!… XD

3.- Me gustan más los nombres ingleses de los merodeadores: Prongs - Cornamenta, Padfoot - Canuto, Moony - Lunático, Wormtail - Colagusano.

Nos leemos,

**Amestriss.**


	3. Risas y miradas

**Advertencias:** esto es shonen-ai/yaoi, así que homofóbicos pintan poco aquí; AU, mayor OCC, y creo que por ahora está todo.

*Ni HP, ni CV me pertenecen. Sólo la trama de este fic y cualquier cosa que no aparezca en ninguno de los libros y/o películas.*

- Blah, blah- diálogos.

_- "Blah, blah"- pensamientos._

(Blah, blah) = notas de la autora.

**

* * *

3.- Risas y miradas.**

Los dos morenos bajaron las escaleras que llevaban al recibidor; allí se encontraron con una castaña echándole la bronca a un adormecido pelirrojo, que se apoyaba en su baúl. El ojiverde sonrió ante esa escena, sus amigos nunca cambiarían, y al contrario de lo que pudiesen pensar todos en Hogwarts, se querían como si fuesen hermanos; este pensamiento le recordó la sugerencia de Sirius de adoptarles a los tres para que así fuesen hermanos con todas las de la ley, los jóvenes quedaron mudos ante la sugerencia, pero al oír las carcajadas del mayor se dieron cuenta de que les estaba tomando el pelo.

Harry siguió durante un rato más perdido en los recuerdos de ese fantástico verano hasta que los gritos de Hermione le sacaron de su mundo de fantasía.

- ¡Ronald Weasley, si no despiertas en este mismo instante transformo todas tus cosas en arañas!

Ante la mención de dichos insectos, a los cuales no podía ni ver en pintura, se despertó en un instante, y gritando como un poseso.

- ¡ARGH! ¡¿Arañas? ¿Dónde? ¡Quitádmelas!

Los otros tres se rieron con ganas del espectáculo que estaba montando el chico; tras un par de gritos más cayó en la cuenta de algo muy importante.

- ¡HERMIONE, TU AÚN NO PUEDES HACER MAGIA FUERA DEL CASTILLO! ¡YA VERÁS CUANDO TE COJA!

Así empezó una persecución en toda regla por el recibidor, podía verse a un par de adolescentes ahora en versión chibi corriendo el uno detrás de la otra: chibi-Hermione ya se subía por las paredes, seguida de un chibi-Ron, que llevaba una maza de cien kilos, dispuesto a cualquier cosa para "vengarse" de su amiga. Finalmente consiguió atraparla, y cuando se disponía a darle el golpe de gracia la chica sacó una tarántula (de juguete) de vete tú a saber donde, y se la lanzó al pelirrojo; éste comenzó a dar vueltas como una peonza para poder quitarse la "arañita" de encima, mientras ella se revolcaba por el suelo de la risa (1).

Toda esta escena fue presenciada por los dos morenos, que los miraban con una gran gota de sudor resbalando por su frente. Al fin el mayor se atrevió a intervenir y poner un poco de orden.

- Chicos, si ya habéis terminado, ¿podemos irnos ya?- pregunto en tono serio, lo que logró que ambos jóvenes dejasen a un lado sus tonterías, y tuviesen la decencia de sonrojarse (y a volver a su tamaño original).

- ¿Y tú querías adoptar a este par de locos?- y aquí estaba Harry con ganas de meter el dedo en la llaga.

- ¡Oye!- se defendieron sus amigos; y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya tenían atrapado al moreno de ojos verdes, y le torturaban con una sesión de cosquillas.

- ¡No…! Por favor… basta…- gritaba entre carcajadas.

- No hasta que retires lo que has dicho…- respondió el pelirrojo.

- … Y admitas lo mucho que nos quieres por ser como somos- terminó la castaña.

- Es… está bien, lo retiro… y admito lo que… ha dicho Mione- Harry ya estaba llorando de la risa cuando sus captores se dieron por satisfechos y le soltaron riendo ellos también.

El animago miraba a su ahijado con una sonrisa, nunca hasta antes de ese verano le había visto reír tanto, y con ese brillo de alegría y absoluta paz en la mirada. Se sentía orgulloso de él, no sólo porque había podido con la pesada carga que habían puesto sobre sus hombros desde que era un pequeño niño de un año, sino porque, a pesar de haber sufrido y perdido tanto, seguía con una sonrisa en los labios y la inocencia aun brillaba en sus ojos. No había duda de que el chico era alguien único.

Cuando dejaron de reír, se dirigieron a la sala de estar, donde usarían la chimenea para llegar a la estación King's Cross; con el equipaje ya encogido y en sus bolsillos.

**Media hora después.**

Cruzaron la barrera por parejas: primero Ron y Hermione, y después Sirius y Harry. Al entrar los dos últimos, todas las miradas se posaron en ambos morenos; desde que se anunciase la inocencia del último de los Black y se descubriese que había sido el niño-que-vivió quien le había liberado y salvado de los dementores en su tercer año, comenzaron a correr rumores de toda clase sobre ambos. Pero eso terminó cuando Sirius, en un intento de entrevista, se puso a gritarle a un reportero que había insinuado que padrino y ahijado mantenían una relación… indecorosa, que él sería incapaz de hacer nada malo al ojiverde ya que le consideraba su hijo y siempre le respetaría y cuidaría por ser el hijo de sus difuntos "hermanos": Lily y James Potter.

En ese momento la popularidad del antiguo merodeador subió como la espuma y fue votado como el hombre más atractivo en el ranking de Corazón de Bruja por su demostración de cariño y lealtad, además de por razones obvias.

Poco a poco todas las miradas se fueron apartando de ellos, todas excepto una.

Draco Malfoy sonrió al ver, colgada del cuello del Gryffindor de ojos esmeralda, aquella cruz de oro blanco. Era hora de pasar a la segunda fase.

* * *

1.- Siento si hay quienes piensan que esto es una escena exagerada, pero este fic se supone que es humor/romance así que no os extrañe encontrar otra escena parecida.

Nos leemos,

**Amestriss.**


	4. El choque que lo cambiará todo

**Advertencias:** esto es shonen-ai/yaoi, así que homofóbicos pintan poco aquí; AU, mayor OCC, y creo que por ahora está todo.

*Ni HP, ni CV me pertenecen. Sólo la trama de este fic y cualquier cosa que no aparezca en ninguno de los libros y/o películas.*

- Blah, blah- diálogos.

_- "Blah, blah"- pensamientos._

_**- "Blah, blah"- telepatía entre vampiros.**_

(Blah, blah) = notas de la autora.

**

* * *

4.- El choque que lo cambiará todo.**

Su sonrisa de superioridad se borró para dejar paso a su fría máscara de indiferencia, en unas horas más la segunda fase de su plan se completaría y entonces cumpliría con su venganza. Siguió con la vista a su objetivo, que se dirigía hacia el tren después de despedirse de Black y de la familia de la comadreja, y no pudo dejar de notar como la convivencia con su padrino y la ausencia del Lord Oscuro habían dejado huella en el Chico de Oro. Se veía realmente… hermoso.

- _"¡¿Hermoso? ¡Joder, que es Potter! Draco, deja las estupideces a un lado y sigue con lo verdaderamente importante."_

Tan metido estaba en sus propios pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que había alguien en su camino hacia el Expreso y chocó con ese alguien, terminando en el frío suelo del andén. Corrección… chocaron con él, porque los Malfoy nunca chocan.

Se levantó para encarar al inútil que le había hecho caer al suelo y ponerlo en su lugar, pero no se percató de que en dicho "accidente" ambos habían dejado caer un par de cajitas, que por azares del destino (1) eran exactamente idénticas y del mismo color verde; Draco cogió la que tenía más cerca, ya que no se percató de la existencia de la otra. Una vez hecho esto, miró a los ojos al causante del accidente y se hubiese quedado con la boca abierta si no fuese porque los Malfoy no se quedan con la boca abierta (valga la redundancia).

Ante él se encontraba un rubio muy atractivo, de ojos casi violáceos y cabello largo hasta media espalda recogido en una coleta alta; vestía de forma extraña para el rubio: todo de cuero, con cadenas y dijes plateados (con formas variadas) colgando de sus ropas.

Una vez pasado el embobamiento por ese bello rostro, el menor de los rubios iba a quejarse, pero la última llamada a los estudiantes le hizo dejar pasar el hecho y salir en dirección al Expreso de Hogwarts sin percatarse de la mirada divertida del hombre con el que había chocado; pues a éste le encantaba ver como los mortales se quedaban sin palabras ante su belleza.

Recogió la cajita y en seguida se dio cuenta de que no era la suya, la abrió y allí dentro encontró una preciosa cruz de plata muy parecida a la que él mismo llevaba, así que no le dio importancia al hecho de haber perdido la suya.

- _**"Lestat, ¿dónde te has metido? Todos están aquí, esperando tu llegada"**_- sonó una suave voz que el rubio conocía muy bien- _**"Louis está que se sube por las paredes porque te esperamos desde hace tres semanas y tú que no apareces."**_

- _**"Tranquilo, Armand, ya estoy de camino. Ah, y dile a**__**mon amour**__** (2) que no se preocupe, pronto estaremos juntos."**_

Y sin que nadie se percatase de ello, el Príncipe Travieso desapareció del andén 9 y ¾.

* * *

1.- ¿Destino? ¡Qué leches! La autora, que gusta de frustrar los planes "malvados" de los personajes… XP.

2.- A partir de ahora, al final de mis notas pondré lo que significa en castellano cualquier frase que esté subrayada: ej. Mon amour - mi amor. (Pero que conste que, excepto lo que esté en inglés, todo lo demás lo he sacado por traductor así que no se si las frases o palabras en otro idioma estén correctas).

Nos leemos,

**Amestriss.**


	5. Un tranquilo viaje en tren

**Advertencias:** esto es shonen-ai/yaoi, así que homofóbicos pintan poco aquí; AU, mayor OCC, y creo que por ahora está todo.

*Ni HP, ni CV me pertenecen. Sólo la trama de este fic y cualquier cosa que no aparezca en ninguno de los libros y/o películas.*

- Blah, blah- diálogos.

_- "Blah, blah"- pensamientos._

_**- "Blah, blah"- telepatía entre vampiros.**_

(Blah, blah) = notas de la autora.

**

* * *

5.- Un "tranquilo" viaje en tren.**

El viaje fue muy tranquilo para los leones, lo único que se salió de lo "normal" fue la pequeña fiesta que montaron en su vagón cuando Harry les dio la noticia de que tanto Sirius como Remus iban a enseñarles ese año.

Los chicos estaban deseosos de conocer todas las trastadas que, en sus días de estudiante, el merodeador más rompecorazones de la historia de Hogwarts había hecho a los Slytherin; y las chicas se emocionaban pensando que tendrían a ese par de monumentos como profesores. Si, ese año los Gryffindor estaban seguros de que se lo iban a pasar en grande, y de que Padfoot tomaría "venganza" por todos esos años en los que habían tenido que soportar el favoritismo de Snape con respecto a las serpientes.

Así pasaron el viaje entre risas, bromas y alguna que otra visita por parte de los fans de Harry y de aquellos que le ayudaron en el asunto del Ministerio (1).

**Por otro lado, en el vagón del Círculo Interior de Slytherin.**

Allí estaban los líderes indiscutibles de la Casa de las Serpientes, rodeando a su Príncipe y tratando de descifrar la sonrisa maliciosa que éste mostraba.

Le observaron con detenimiento, ya no llevaba el cabello engominado y los rubios mechones caían grácilmente sobre su rostro, enmarcando esos ojos que parecían plata líquida. Él también había crecido ese verano y se había vuelto aun más atractivo de lo que ya era.

Vestía con una elegante túnica azul cobalto que hacía resaltar el color de sus ojos. En conjunto parecía un ángel… si, pero un ángel caído… porque esa sonrisa… había causado un estremecimiento en los Slytherin en cuanto la vieron. Su Príncipe estaba planeando algo y, por esa sonrisa, no era nada bueno. Compadecían a la víctima, y sentían algo que les decía que no era otro más que Potter.

- _"Pobre"_- habían pensado todos- _"no quisiera estar en su lugar."_

Finalmente, la única chica del grupo se atrevió a preguntar.

- Draco, cielo, has estado todo el rato muy callado, _"y con una sonrisa siniestra"_. ¿A qué se debe… _"tanta malicia"_?- cuestionó Pansy, tanteando el terreno.

Éste la miró como si acabara de darse cuenta de que no estaba solo en el compartimiento, cosa que era verdad. Desde que había entrado se había dedicado a dos cosas: preguntarse cómo era posible que nunca antes hubiese visto a ese despampanante rubio, si con ese aspecto seguro que no pasaba desapercibido, y a imaginar lo que le haría a "San Potter" una vez cumpliese su venganza (2).

Una vez terminó de observar a la guapa morena, pasó su vista por los rostros de los demás: Blaise Zabini, el bombón castaño de ojos color miel; Theodore Nott, también castaño pero de ojos chocolate; y las dos moles conocidas como Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle. Los únicos a los que consideraba sus verdaderos amigos.

- Tengo algo planeado para este curso, ya veréis como haré la vida de Potter un infierno. Por fin voy a poder vengarme.

- _"Lo sabía, definitivamente no envidio a Potter"_- pensaron los demás.

- Pero, Dray, se supone que ya no tienes que fingir que estás del lado del cara serpiente y todo el rollo "soy-mejor-que-tu-y-más-te-vale-no-olvidarlo"- objetó Blaise- además, a finales del curso pasado dijiste que estabas harto de esa estúpida rivalidad con Potter, que era una pérdida de tiempo y que, como ya no tenías que trabajar como espía, ibas a hacer las paces con el Chico de Oro.

- ¿A qué se debe el cambio de planes?- preguntó con curiosidad Vincent.

El rubio no contestó, estaba meditando si contarles o no los motivos y el plan que había preparado para humillar al "Salvador del Mundo Mágico".

- Draco- todos se giraron para ver a Theo, que no había apartado la mirada del grueso volumen que estaba leyendo; cuando él hablaba era porque tenía algo importante que decir- ¿tiene esta venganza algo que ver con el mal humor que inexplicablemente (léase el sarcasmo) tenías el último día del curso pasado?- y tras esto levantó la vista del interesante libro- o hablas tu o lo digo yo.

Draco maldijo por lo bajo, había olvidado que el castaño estuvo con él ese día y lo vio todo. Ante la mirada inquisitiva de sus amigos, no tuvo más que ceder y contarlo todo.

- De acuerdo- gruñó- todo empezó cuando…

El traqueteo del carrito de la comida y los gritos de los estudiantes amortiguaron las palabras del heredero de los Malfoy, evitando así que los que estaban fuera pudiesen oírlo.

- Y eso es lo que pasará mañana. Espero que seáis discretos.

Las carcajadas no tardaron en llenar el compartimiento de las serpientes (toma discreción), Zabini se revolcaba por el suelo, e incluso el serio de Nott se estaba sosteniendo el estomago de la risa.

- Draco… cariño… cuando admitirás…

- ¡No lo estoy! ¡Y vaya amigos que tengo, que no hacen más que desternillarse a mi costa!- y rojo de la furia (y la vergüenza), salió dando un tremendo portazo.

Cuando por fin pararon todos de reír y recuperaron el aliento se mandaron miradas cómplices, dando a entender que todos sabían lo que le ocurría a su rubio amigo.

- Hay, Drake, como no te des cuenta rápidamente perderás todas las oportunidades de conseguir lo que de verdad deseas.

Los demás asintieron ante las palabras de Blaise, deseando que su Príncipe no fuese tan orgulloso y se dejase llevar por sus sentimientos por una vez en su vida.

**Baños en algún lugar del tren.**

Draco había conseguido calmarse un poco, aunque aún seguía enfadado por la poca comprensión por parte de los que se hacían llamar sus amigos. ¿Acaso no comprendían lo humillante que fue para él aquel suceso? ¿Por qué no entendían que era crucial el vengarse de Potter por lo que le hizo?

Bufó molesto al rememorar lo sucedido aquel caluroso día y se estremeció al recordar lo que sintió en ese momento, según él, el peor de su vida.

- _"Pero esto no se quedará así, Potter. Pagarás por haberme humillado de ese modo"_- se juró a sí mismo.

Y como por arte de magia, el objeto de sus maquinaciones entró como una tromba en el baño.

El moreno ya llevaba puesto el uniforme, pero estaba todo arrugado, llevaba la corbata mal puesta y su pelo estaba más desarreglado que de costumbre; y eso ya era decir mucho. El chico estaba todo rojo y luchaba por llevar algo de aire a sus pulmones. Labios sensualmente entreabiertos y una rebelde gota de sudor resbalando por su cuello en dirección a su bien formado pecho.

El rubio no podía apartar la vista de esa gota, se mordía el labio inferior ante la visión que se le ofrecía. Pronto se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos, y trató de echar al Gryffindor a base de gritos; pero éste, viendo las intenciones del ojigris, se le adelantó y, tomándolo por detrás, le cubrió la boca con una mano, evitando así que algún sonido escapase por ella.

Fuera del baño, una multitud de gritos entusiastas y pasos se escuchaban, y de entre todas las voces una llegó claramente hasta los dos chicos.

- ¡AL VAGÓN DE LOS EQUIPAJES! ¡SEGURO QUE SE HA ESCONDIDO ALLÍ!

Y todos los sonidos de pasos aumentaron.

- _"Así que huyendo de nuevo de tus admiradores, ¿ne, Potter?"_- giró la cabeza para ver la expresión del ojiverde, pero este estaba demasiado ocupado vigilando la puerta. Un destello llamó la atención del mayor- _"perfecto, parece que le gustó mi regalo"_- sonrió con malicia al ver la cadena de oro blanco que dejaba al descubierto la camisa mal abrochada del pelinegro. Y en ese momento se dio cuenta de la comprometida situación en la que se encontraban.

Un endemoniadamente sexy Harry Potter rodeando con un brazo la estrecha cintura del guapísimo Draco Malfoy y cubriendo su boca con la otra, obligando al rubio a recostarse sobre su perfecto pecho, y él apoyando la barbilla en el hombro de su prisionero, rozando con sus oscuras y suaves hebras la pálida mejilla del otro chico. Y lo peor de todo… ¡era que el inútil Gryffindor no se daba cuenta de la nada decente situación en la que se encontraban!

- _"¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué no tiene intención de soltarme?"_- sintió como el moreno se movía para poder oír mejor lo que ocurría fuera, cosa que ocasionó que sus caderas rozaran el trasero del joven más pálido, sacándole un suspiro ante el provocativo contacto.

Eso pareció hacer recordar a Harry que aun tenía a Malfoy entre sus brazos, ese pensamiento le hizo sonrojarse y soltó al otro como si quemara.

- Yo… lo siento, Malfoy- susurró cohibido y aun más sonrojado bajó la mirada- no era mi intención… sólo quería evitar que me delataras.

El rubio le miró embelesado, se veía tan…

- _"Tierno… ¡¿tierno? ¿Desde cuándo esa palabra forma parte de mi vocabulario? ¡¿Y POR QUÉ PRECISAMENTE CON POTTER?"_- respiró hondo, y sin dirigir una palabra al chico salió del baño.

Harry se quedó extrañado por el comportamiento del rubio, estaba seguro de que lo maldeciría hasta la saciedad por haberse atrevido a tocarlo, pero simplemente le había ignorado.

- _"Vaya, realmente Dumbledore tenía razón; Malfoy no parece el niñato de siempre, obsesionado con joderme la vida. Tal vez este año pueda ser el más tranquilo de todos"_- pensó el chico con optimismo.

**Dos horas más tarde.**

Ya habían llegado a la estación, y el cabecilla de la Casa de las serpientes abandonaba el tren seguido de sus compañeros más allegados. Tomaron uno de los carruajes con destino al castillo. Antes de que se pusiera en marcha, el rubio Slytherin vio a Potter subir a otro carruaje junto a la bola de lame botas que componía su séquito.

- _"Este año será interesante, de eso no hay duda"_- Draco volvió a mostrar su sonrisa maliciosa y se dedicó a seguir pensando en su venganza y en la mejor forma de humillar al moreno ojiverde.

* * *

1.- Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville y Luna se habían hecho famosos y habían sido considerados héroes, pero sin llegar al nivel de Harry ya que él fue quien, obviamente, ganó a Voldy.

2.- Y aunque trate de negarlo, muchas de esas cosas tenían una cama de por medio…

Nos leemos,

**Amestriss.**


	6. Reuniones y noticias

**Advertencias:** esto es shonen-ai/yaoi, así que homofóbicos pintan poco aquí; AU, mayor OCC, y creo que por ahora está todo.

*Ni HP, ni CV me pertenecen. Sólo la trama de este fic y cualquier cosa que no aparezca en ninguno de los libros y/o películas.*

- Blah, blah- diálogos.

_- "Blah, blah"- pensamientos._

_**- "Blah, blah"- telepatía entre vampiros.**_

(Blah, blah) = notas de la autora.

**

* * *

6.- Reuniones y noticias.**

El trayecto hacia el castillo no fue muy largo, y muchos no pararon de quejarse del hambre que tenían, entre ellos el menor de los varones Weasley (cómo no). Como estaban en uno de los últimos carruajes, gran parte del alumnado ya se encontraba en el Gran Comedor, entre ellos el Corte de Slytherin, y los murmullos aumentaron en cuanto el Chico de Oro entró. Algunos comentaban lo bien que le había sentado el verano, otros simplemente se dedicaron a babear mientras lo veían pasar, y unos más murmuraban que pensaban intentar conquistar al ojiverde. Todo el mundo sabía que la persona que se ganase el corazón del Gryffindor sería muy afortunada, ya que dejando de lado la fama y la fortuna, Harry había demostrado ser una gran persona, fiel a los que amaba y, además, uno de los chicos más atractivos del Mundo Mágico.

Estos últimos comentarios no habían gustado al rubio Slytherin de ojos grises, aunque no sabía por qué, y eso lo molestaba aun más. Fijó su mirada en el Líder de los Leones de forma tan insistente que logró atraer la atención del chico, que se giró para ver quien le traspasaba con la mirada.

Plata y esmeralda se fundieron durante unos segundos en un contacto intenso para ambos, pero Harry apartó rápidamente la mirada; estaba muy sonrojado, puesto que las imágenes de lo ocurrido en el baño volvieron a su mente (1). Por algún motivo, la actitud del moreno hizo sonreír a Draco, le gustaba tener ese poder sobre el otro chico; le hacía sentirse… terriblemente bien.

Esto no pasó desapercibido para dos personas en la mesa de profesores.

El anciano director sonrió ante el intercambio de miradas y lo que después ocurrió, finalmente las cosas iban de maravilla. El otro fue el profesor de pociones, Severus casi se atraganta al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de su ahijado porque no era una mueca sarcástica o de superioridad, sino un gesto ¿cariñoso? Y lo peor era que Draco no se daba cuenta de ello.

**Mesa de Gryffindor.**

- ¿Harry, te encuentras bien? Estás muy rojo- la castaña puso su mano en la frente de su mejor amigo- no parece que tengas fiebre.

- ¿Eh? Ah… no te preocupes, Mione- sonrió como sólo él sabía hacerlo, ocasionando suspiros por todo el Gran Comedor- es sólo que sigue sin gustarme que la gente se me quede mirando con la boca abierta.

- Vamos, compañero; déjales que hagan lo que quieran. Nunca te ha importado lo que piensen los demás, no debería de empezar a hacerlo ahora- el pelirrojo hacía tiempo que había superado sus infantiles celos por la fama de su amigo. Tras compartir parte de ésta, entendía el por qué del disgusto de Harry cada vez que le recordaban que era el niño-que-vivió.

- Además, es normal que se queden babeando por allá donde vayas. No todos los días pueden ver a un morenazo de ojos verdes tan…- Seamus hizo ver que se pensaba el mejor adjetivo para describirle- sexy como nuestro "Salvador"- sus palabras le sacaron un sonrojo aun mayor al ojiverde.

- ¡Oye! A ver si voy a tener que ponerme celoso- se hizo el ofendido Dean.

- No tienes por qué- el irlandés rodeó la cintura de su novio- sabes que te amo con locura- le estampó un beso de película, que logró un coro de "awww" por parte de las chicas y abucheos de los chicos- aunque no me negarás que nuestro Harry está para comérselo.

- En eso tienes razón, amor- y volvieron a darse arrumacos.

- ¡Váyanse a su cuarto!- les gritó Neville, cosa que sorprendió a la pareja y, ¿por qué no? A toda la Casa Gryffindor- pensándolo mejor… búsquense otro lugar, que la habitación no es sólo suya- Últimamente el tímido de Nev estaba demostrando una nueva cara desconocida por todos.

- ¿Y a este que le han dado?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

- Es que no te enteras, Ron. Este verano nuestro pequeño Nev se ha visto a escondidas con una misteriosa persona- pinchó Harry, feliz de que la atención ya no estuviese sobre su persona- desde entonces de inocente tiene bien poco.

Y la mesa entera estalló en carcajadas, Neville incluido, llamando la atención de las otras mesas.

Un carraspeo hizo que los leones se callaran, la Jefa de su Casa acababa de llegar con los de Primer año, y no era bueno hacerla enfadar.

Una vez los nuevos estuvieron frente a la Mesa Alta, McGonagall trajo el conocido taburete, sobre el que colocó al Sombrero Seleccionador y, tras sacar un pergamino de su túnica, dio comienzo la Selección.

**Isla de la Noche.**

Un rubio vestido de negro apareció frente a la gran mansión que dominaba la isla y atravesó las puertas con la seguridad que le caracterizaba. Nada más entrar supo que los habitantes ya sabían que él estaba allí, pero aun así siguió su camino hacia a la biblioteca, donde todos estaban ya reunidos y esperando por él. Una vez frente a la puerta que buscaba, la abrió y entró sin dudar.

Allí, rodeados de libros y sentados alrededor de una gran mesa circular, se encontraba el Consejo de Vampiros al completo. Formado tanto por Antiguos y Recién Nacidos, únicamente faltaba que Lestat tomase asiento.

El rubio paso su vista por todos los miembros del Consejo: las hermanas pelirrojas Maharet y Mekare, el paciente Marius, el estoico Khayman, el hosco Mael, la inquieta Pandora, el bromista Santino, la aventurera Gabrielle, la impulsiva Jesse, el angelical Armand, el alegre Daniel y el dulce Louis (2).

Les dedicó una de sus sarcásticas sonrisas y tomó su lugar como Príncipe de los Vampiros.

- Bien, ya me tenéis aquí. ¿Por qué tanta urgencia? Ya se lo mucho que todos me echabais de menos, pero esto…

- Últimamente te has estado dejando ver demasiado, Lestat- Marius fue el primero en hablar- lo extraño no es eso, sino que lo has estado haciendo entre los magos.

- ¿Y eso? Sólo fui a buscar un par de cosas. Ni que hubiese causado una masacre- su tono dejó ver que no estaba interesado en sus reclamos.

- Sólo tú podrías ser tan increíblemente idiota para presentarte a plena luz del día frente a personas que pueden reconocerte e incluso dañarte- la suave voz de Armand estaba llena de sarcasmo.

- Awww… yo también te quiero, Mandy.

- No. Me. Llames. Mandy- un tic nervioso apareció en el rostro angelical del vampiro pelirrojo.

Daniel, que estaba a su lado, le cogió la mano por debajo de la mesa y le dirigió una mirada tranquilizadora. Ante la visión de esos ojos violeta que tanto amaba se calmó un poco, y fulminó al rubio príncipe con la mirada.

- Lestat, ¿qué fuiste a hacer al Mundo Mágico?- Gabrielle tan directa como siempre.

- Mon Dieu, ¿tú también, madre?- bufó resignado- fui a recoger un colgante- sacó la cruz de la cajita verde y la mostró a los demás vampiros- ¿contentos?

- Entonces, ¿por qué estuviste fuera tres semanas?- volvió a la carga Armand- por si no recuerdas teníamos un "pequeño" problema con la nueva colonia en Los Ángeles.

- ¿Me dejareis en paz si respondo?- estaba hambriento así que, para variar, decidió ponerse serio para poder salir a cazar pronto. El Consejo asintió ante la pregunta- Sentía curiosidad por el niño-que-vivió y fui a verle.

- ¿¡Qué te presentaste ante el mago más poderoso de todos!- este fue Daniel.

- No, sólo esperé el inicio de curso y fui a verle a la estación; ni siquiera se dio cuenta de mi presencia. Ahí fue cuando Armand, aquí presente, me llamó. ¿Contentos?

Todos asintieron dando por terminada el asunto y pasaron al tema del Aquelarre que estaba cuestionando los motivos por los que debían esconderse de los mortales. Una vez encontraron una solución satisfactoria decidieron finalizar la reunión, pero cuando Lestat iba a levantarse una voz lo interrumpió.

- ¿Cómo es?- el marcado acento italiano delató a Santino- he oído que, además de poderoso, el bambino es muy bello.

- Cierto; su aura es mucho más poderosa que la de un Recién Nacido, aunque no pude sentir los límites de su poder creo que podría llegar al nivel de un Antiguo- respondió el rubio- y, si no fuera imposible, juraría que ese petit chat es hijo tuyo, beau- le dijo a Luis- si hemos terminado, debo ir de "caza". ¿Me acompañas, mon amour?- le tendió una mano al vampiro ojiverde, a la vez que le lanzaba un guiño pícaro.

- Por supuesto (3)- tomó su mano- no voy a dejar que te vuelvas a escapar de mi lado.

Y cogidos de la mano abandonaron la mansión.

**Gran Comedor, Hogwarts.**

Finalizada la Selección y el discurso de bienvenida a los alumnos, Dumbledore se dispuso a presentar a los nuevos profesores.

- Queridos alumnos, este año debo daros una mala y dos buenas noticias- los alumnos prestaron más atención a las palabras del director- la mala es que nuestro querido Hagrid no podrá dar clases este año porque sus servicios han sido requeridos en asuntos más importantes- por los rostros de los de Cuarto curso hacia arriba muy pocos lamentaban su marcha como profesor (4)- así que este año nuestro nuevo profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas será el profesor Remus Lupin (5)- todos los alumnos estallaron en aplausos, Slytherin incluido, ya que era sabido por todos que este había sido el mejor profesor de DCAO que había ocupado el puesto- que por motivos que algunos ya deben suponer hoy no podrá acompañarnos.

Murmullos de preocupación llenaron el gran comedor, estaban más preocupados por la salud del castaño que por tener a un licántropo como profesor, cosa que hacía al profesor aun más fascinante a los ojos de sus alumnos.

- Me alegra que estéis interesados en la salud del profesor Lupin, pero no hay nada de lo que preocuparse, el lunes estará de vuelta (6)- sonrió por los suspiros de alivio que llenaron el lugar- y la otra buena noticia, es un placer presentaros al nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: Sirius Black- el aludido salió por una puerta detrás de la mea de los profesores, no había cenado allí ya que quería acompañar a su amigo Moony hasta el momento de ser presentado.

El animago se acercó hasta la mesa de los profesores y antes de sentarse dedicó una sonrisa seductora a todos los alumnos, que le aplaudían con gran entusiasmo, en especial los Gryffindor.

- Bien, y ahora ¡buen provecho!

Las mesas se llenaron de deliciosos manjares y los alumnos cenaron, mientras comentaban la llegada de los profesores más hermosos que habían tenido nunca.

- Hey, Dray, ¿qué hace Black en Hogwarts? ¿No se supone que fue uno de los mejores Aurores del Ministerio hasta que le metieron en Azkaban?- Blaise estaba realmente contento, aunque disimuló muy bien, seguro que con ese par de monumentos como profesores estaría completamente atento a las clases.

- ¿Y por qué debería de saberlo?- refunfuñó el rubio mientras vigilaba a su víctima.

- Porque es tu tío, y tú madre habla muy bien de él.

Draco no respondió, él sabía muy bien que por su condición de espías sus padres nunca mostraron su verdadera forma de ser, ni siquiera en casa, pero tras la guerra las cosas cambiaron más de lo que hubiese imaginado, o querido.

- Siempre pensé que se llevaban mal, pero ella le adora y él la quiere como a una hermana. Aunque desde el divorcio no sé si han tenido más contacto, madre no suele hablar de él últimamente, los preparativos de su segunda boda la tienen tan absorta que apenas la veo- al ver que no iba a decir nada más (y que no apartaba la vista de cierto morenito de ojos verdes) le dejaron cenar tranquilo.

Si, aunque le pareciera mentira así era. Sus padres sólo se habían casado obligados por sus abuelos; ellos no se amaban, pero se querían y eran buenos amigos, casi como hermanos. Había sido un shock para el rubio saber que se iban a divorciar tan pronto la notica de la caída del Lord se hiciese pública. Aunque la mayor sorpresa se la llevó al descubrir que su madre siempre había estado enamorada de su padrino, con el que estaba a punto de casarse, y que a su padre no le gustaban las mujeres.

Desde que quedó libre, Lucius había dejado de esconder a sus conquistas: todos hombres atractivos, aunque el rubio menor notaba cosas que se le hacían comunes en cada uno y no sabía el por qué (7).

Tan sólo le tomaron por sorpresa, ahora entendía el por qué era hijo único; no les reprochaba nada, ellos eran felices y él lo aceptaba. Ni siquiera los gustos de su padre le molestaron, el mismo había reconocido tiempo atrás que le atraían más los de su mismo sexo.

Dejando de lado la vida amorosa de su familia, siguió con su tarea de vigilancia.

- _"Tres horas más y todo estará prefecto; pronto estarás en mis manos, Potter." _

* * *

1.- A mi me encanta el Harry que se pone nervioso cuando se trata de la atención que recibe, por eso decidí que fuese con Lestat, y no con Louis, con quien se cambiase. Como los dos morenos tienen una personalidad parecida pensé que el cambio no se notaría tanto, además ¿quién puede negar lo divertido que será ver a un Lestat tímido y humilde, y a un Harry descarado y libertino? Yo, personalmente, no me lo pierdo).

2.- Si alguien ha leído "La reina de los condenados" y ve que me he dejado a alguien del Consejo de Vampiros agradecería que lo diga.

3.- Louis no se niega a ir de caza porque, en mi historia, desde hace tiempo que los vampiros practican el pequeño trago; "pequeño trago" es algo que saqué de otro HP/CV x-over, en el cual los vampiros van bebiendo un poco de varias personas cada noche en lugar de desangrarlas hasta que mueran.

4.- Adoro a Hagrid, pero ya voy a meter a los personajes en demasiados líos, así que he decidido darle otro trabajo: está ayudando a las criaturas mágicas afectadas por la guerra.

5.- Se que Remus es especialista en DCAO, pero entonces no tendría donde meter a Siri, y le necesito en Hogwarts; y como durante el tercer libro se dedica a explicarles como defenderse de criaturas mágicas es obvio que sabe de ellas, sin contar con que él mismo lo es.

6.- Por si no lo he dicho es viernes, es que así va mejor para mis planes…

7- Eso también forma parte de los misterios de este fic, pero os aseguro que no tardaré mucho en dar la respuesta.

**Glosario:**

Mon dieu - dios mío.

Bambino - niño.

Petit chat - gatito.

Beau - hermoso (también corresponde al mote que Lestat usa para Louis).

Nos leemos,

**Amestriss.**


	7. Segunda fase

**Advertencias:** esto es shonen-ai/yaoi, así que homofóbicos pintan poco aquí; AU, mayor OCC, y creo que por ahora está todo.

*Ni HP, ni CV me pertenecen. Sólo la trama de este fic y cualquier cosa que no aparezca en ninguno de los libros y/o películas.*

- Blah, blah- diálogos.

_- "Blah, blah"- pensamientos._

_**- "Blah, blah"- telepatía entre vampiros.**_

(Blah, blah) = notas de la autora.

**

* * *

7.- Segunda fase.**

Tras la copiosa y movida cena, Harry se dirigió a la Mesa de los Profesores para dar las buenas noches a su padrino y desearle que tuviese cuidado y no molestase demasiado a Moony, pues Paddy pasaría la noche haciéndole compañía al licántropo.

Al acercarse a él, el menor susurró algo al oído de Sirius, que le habló de vuelta en el mismo tono y consiguió sacarle un gran sonrojo al ojiverde. El recién nombrado profesor volvió a susurrarle algo al chico, logrando sacarle un sonrojo aún mayor. Harry se cruzó de brazos y le sacó la lengua al animago en un gesto adorablemente infantil, que dejó embobado al dueño de unos fríos ojos grises.

Sirius acarició con cariño el rebelde cabello del Gryffindor, este dejó de lado su fingido enojo y tras besar la mejilla del mayor, se alejó en dirección a la Torre de los Leones. Momento que eligió la rubia serpiente para abandonar el Gran Comedor.

**Sala Común de Slytherin.**

- ¿Dónde te habías metido, Dray?- la inconfundible voz de Blaise le sacó de sus pensamientos- te perdimos de vista en cuanto te mezclaste en la marea de alumnos que esperaban para salir, y eso que se te ve a kilómetros.

Draco no respondió a la pregunta y a la obvia provocación del italiano, solamente sonrió de forma macabra antes de marcharse a su habitación.

Sólo con esa sonrisa ya les había dado a entender que había hecho algo o que se disponía a hacerlo, por lo que prefirieron dejarle tranquilo y así evitar poner en peligro su integridad física. Seguro que si interrumpían a su Príncipe acabarían con tantas maldiciones encima que ni sus propios padres les reconocerían.

**Habitación de Draco.**

Dio gracias a que tenía una habitación para él solo (1), así podría trabajar sin que nadie le molestase.

La segunda fase de su plan era bastante dolorosa, según el libro que le había dado la idea, por ello siguió la recomendación del texto de preparar una sencilla y rápida poción que reducía el dolor a un simple cosquilleo, pero que inducía a un sueño profundo e instantáneo; más debía ir con cuidado, un simple error al seguir las instrucciones y podía amplificar el dolor, cosa que no estaba dispuesto a soportar o pasar las próximas 24 horas sin abrir los ojos, lo cual le traía sin cuidado, pero mejor prevenir. Por ello la gratitud a la habitación individual, nada ni nadie le distraería de su trabajo.

Quedaban dos horas para medianoche, tiempo en que se iniciaría la segunda fase, y aun tenía hora y media por delante de trabajo. Buscó todos los ingredientes que necesitaba y comenzó a cortarlos según las instrucciones del viejo libro; una vez todo estuvo listo preparó su caldero y dio comienzo a la elaboración de dicha poción con la maestría que le daba el ser el mejor alumno en pociones de su curso; no por nada era el ahijado de Severus Snape.

**11:30 pm.**

Terminó la poción en el momento esperado, y mientras esta se enfriaba, buscó la cajita donde tenía guardado el colgante. Una vez la encontró se la colgó al cuello, sin darse cuenta que esa no era la que había preparado inicialmente.

Con un movimiento ve varita sus ropas se transformaron en un cómodo y elegante pijama de seda negra, que contrastaba con la palidez de su piel.

Se sirvió un vaso de poción, ya fría, y al ver que sólo faltaban cinco minutos para medianoche, se la bebió de un trago. Un gran cansancio comenzó a adueñarse de sus sentidos, dejó la copa vacía junto al caldero y sólo le dio tiempo a meterse entre las sábanas antes de que un sueño indoloro le sumiese en la oscuridad de los brazos de Morfeo. Pero fue ese estado de indolora somnolencia la que evitó que se diese cuenta de que algo no marchaba según los planes que había trazado.

**Diez minutos antes, habitación de los chicos de Sexto de Gryffindor.**

Los leones estaban teniendo su "tradicional" pelea de almohadas de principio de curso. Entre risas y plumas, pues un par de cojines acabaron sin su relleno, terminaron todos en el suelo y sin aliento. Tras algunos minutos de descanso, Harry se levantó en dirección a su cama.

- ¿Ya tienes sueño, compañero?- preguntó el único pelirrojo del cuarto, aún tumbado junto a los demás.

- Nop, sólo quiero un poco de agua- al llegar a su cama, tomó su varita y conjuró un vaso con agua fresca. Mientras se lo llevaba a los labios, el reloj que había en el dormitorio marcó las doce de la noche… y un sonido de cristales rotos inundó la habitación.

- ¡HARRY!- gritaron todos al ver como su amigo caía sobre su propia cama, con el rostro contraído por el dolor y una tenue luz dorada rodeando todo su cuerpo. El moreno se sujetaba el pecho con fuerza, jadeos escapando se sus labios entreabiertos y pequeños espasmos recorriéndole de pies a cabeza.

Los chicos se acercaron a socorrer al ojiverde, mas cuando estuvieron a su lado este ya estaba calmado, pestañeó un par de veces y quedó profundamente dormido. Extrañados, los cuatro decidieron que si no ocurría nada extraño cuando se despertase no dirían nada a nadie. Pero Ron no estaba demasiado convencido, pues en su mente juraba haber visto un brillo violáceo en los ojos de su "hermano" antes de que quedase dormido.

Con un hechizo le cambiaron a una ropa más cómoda, puesto que Harry sólo usaba una camiseta de manga corta y su ropa interior para dormir, y le cubrieron con las sábanas para poder acostarse ellos también, aunque sin estar del todo convencidos de su decisión.

**En algún lugar de Manhattan, 11:45 pm.**

Un par de vampiros se besaba apasionadamente, parecía que llevaban siglos sin verse y se devoraban como si no hubiese mañana. El que aparentaba mayor edad, el hermoso rubio de ojos violetas, tenía atrapado a su amante, un moreno de increíbles ojos verdes, contra un muro y presionaba todo su cuerpo sobre el del más joven (2), pero sin llegar a causarle daño alguno.

Ya se habían alimentado suficiente por esa noche, y ahora estaban tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido, aunque en un principio Louis no estaba de acuerdo puesto que odiaba que su esposo desapareciera cuando la diese la gana y sin decir nada; mas las caricias de su amado y sus dulces palabras, además de la lujuria y el deseo reprimido durante esas semanas, hicieron que cambiase de idea pronto.

Lestat ya tenía sus manos debajo de la camiseta de su amor, cuando al moreno se le ocurrió preguntar algo que le rondaba en la cabeza desde la conversación con el Consejo.

- Dime… Stat, mmm…- este había aprovechado las palabras de su amante para bajar hasta su cuello y morderlo de forma juguetona, clavando levemente sus colmillos- ¿es… ahh… cierto lo que di… dijiste sobre el chico? ¿Qué podría… podría ser mi hijo… ohh?

El Príncipe Travieso dejó la tarea de marcar ese pálido cuello de marfil para responder.

- Oui… si no fuese por la diferencia de edad y porque es completamente humano- se detuvo para lamer el pequeño hilo de sangre que bajaba por el cuello del ojiverde, única señal que quedaba de su mordisco- hubiese creído que eras tú, beau- y siguió lamiendo el perfecto y blanco cuello.

En algún lugar cercano, campanas se dejaron oír anunciando la llegada de la medianoche.

- Creo que… me gustaría conocerle. ¡Auch! Stat, no tan fuerte- mas el rubio no respondió; una luz dorada rodeó al mayor y espasmos y gemidos fueron la prueba de que el rubio estaba sufriendo- ¿Lestat, qué ocurre? Esto no es gracioso- la única respuesta fue la figura inconsciente de su esposo sobre él. Entonces se convenció de que algo malo ocurría, el rubio idiota no bromeaba cuando se trataba de hacerle el amor a su amado moreno- _**"Marius, más te vale que vengas pronto; algo extraño ocurre con Lestat, ¡Y NO ES UNA DE SUS BROMAS!"**_- llamó desesperado al vampiro romano.

- _**"Muéstrame dónde estáis y llego en diez minutos"**_- fue la rápida respuesta.

Y así lo hizo, mientras juraba haber visto un brillo esmeralda en los orbes violáceos de su amado justo antes de que cayese en la inconsciencia.

* * *

1.- En esta historia los Slytherin duermen por parejas, y como me conviene Draco tiene una habitación para él solito.

2.- Aunque no estoy muy segura de a qué edad fueron transformados, en esta historia Lestat tenía 25 años y Luis 23.

**Glosario:**

Oui - sí.

Beau - hermoso.

Nos leemos,

**Amestriss.**


	8. 2 de septiembre: Lestat

**Advertencias:** esto es shonen-ai/yaoi, así que homofóbicos pintan poco aquí; AU, mayor OCC, y creo que por ahora está todo.

*Ni HP, ni CV me pertenecen. Sólo la trama de este fic y cualquier cosa que no aparezca en ninguno de los libros y/o películas.*

- Blah, blah- diálogos.

_- "Blah, blah"- pensamientos._

_**- "Blah, blah"- telepatía entre vampiros.**_

(Blah, blah) = notas de la autora.

**

* * *

8.- 2 de septiembre: Lestat. **

La habitación estaba en completo silencio, y poco a poco se iba llenando de los rayos de sol, que se asomaba lentamente dando la bienvenida a un nuevo día. La brillante luz dio de lleno en la única cama que no tenía las cortinas de dosel echadas, tratando de llamar la atención de la tranquila figura que descansaba en ella con sus cálidas caricias.

Un brazo ligeramente bronceado salió de entre las brillantes sábanas rojas y se dirigió hacia el fino rostro, tratando de bloquear los rayos de luz que le impedían seguir en el séptimo sueño, pero sin lograrlo completamente. Decidido a seguir entre los brazos de Morfeo, abrió los ojos para buscar la fuente de la molesta luz y deshacerse de ella y del maldito que la había dejado encendida. Lo primero que lograron enfocar sus adormecidos sentidos fue el brazo que trataba de impedir el avance de la brillante luz del sol.

- _"Espera… ¿sol? ¡¿Qué coño hago despierto tan temprano?"_- se quejó mentalmente, maldiciendo a todos y cada uno de los ancestros del bastardo que le había despertado tan temprano al dejar abiertas las cortinas de dosel de su cama- _"¿y desde cuándo mi cama tiene cortinas?"_

Se sentó de golpe y observó de forma minuciosa todo a su alrededor: estaba en una habitación circular de paredes de piedra que recordaban a las de un castillo medieval, lo bastante amplia para albergar otras cuatro camas más como la suya, pero estas tenían los doseles echados; la misma cantidad de escritorios y un gran ventanal, que era por donde se filtraba la molesta luz; pudo distinguir dos puertas y supuso que una debía de llevar a un baño y la otra fuera de ese lugar. Podía sentir la respiración acompasada de los otros ocupantes del cuarto, que estaban, o parecían, profundamente dormidos.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello con desesperación, pues no recordaba cómo había llegado a ese lugar. Lo último que llegaba a su mente era el hermoso rostro sorprendido de su amado Louis antes de que un terrible dolor le sumiera en la inconsciencia.

Sus manos llegaron hasta la cinta que ataba su cabello en una cola baja, que tampoco recordaba llevar así antes de desmayarse, estaba seguro de llevar una bastante alta, y la soltó. Una cascada de suave cabello tan negro como la noche cubrió parte de su rostro.

- NOIR! COMME J'AI PILLÉ LE MALHEUREUX QUI A OSÉ TOUCHER MON BEAU CHEVEU, IL SAURA DE LA PIRE FORME POSSIBLE QUI EST LESTAT DE LIONCOURT!

El grito fue tan potente que logró despertar a los que dormían en las camas a ambos lados de la suya (y seguro a cualquiera en cien quilómetros a la redonda), e incluso uno cayó al suelo del susto.

- ¿Harry?- llamó una voz que venía de la cama a su derecha y cuyas cortinas ahora dejaban ver a un joven pelirrojo de adormecidos ojos azules, pero no le prestó atención al creer que se dirigía a otra persona.

Siguió maldiciendo, aunque ahora en voz baja y en un francés acelerado, mientras su mente maquinaba qué maldades y dolorosas torturas hacerle al desgraciado que le había teñido su brillante melena dorada.

- Ron- ahora la voz venía de su izquierda y sonaba sorprendida- ¿desde cuándo sabe hablar Harry en francés?

- ¡¿Cómo?- soltaron el moreno y el pelirrojo, aunque por diferentes motivos cada uno.

- No digas tonterías, Nev- contestó el pelirrojo tratando de dormirse otra vez- Harry sólo habla en nuestro idioma o en pársel… ¿por qué debería saber francés?- y volvió a cerrar las cortinas de su cama. El otro joven le imitó, aunque sin estar convencido del todo, pero como era demasiado temprano para pensar con claridad volvió a dormirse (1).

Lestat se quedó callado asimilando la información que le acaba de llegar, pues al contrarío que el pelirrojo, él ya estaba completamente despierto y una macabra idea cruzó su mente como un rayo. Se levantó de la cama como si le hubiesen echado de ella y corrió hacia la puerta que, suponía, separaba la habitación del baño, y no se equivocó.

No se paró a observar el lugar y fue directamente en busca del espejo más cercano. Cuando se plantó frente a él, su reflejo le devolvió la imagen de un sorprendido adolescente de oscuro cabello revuelto e impresionantes ojos verdes. No necesitó ver la cicatriz en forma de rayo, que quedaba a la vista entre los revueltos cabellos, para saber de quién se trataba: el Niño Que Vivió.

Se palpó el rostro para asegurarse de que sus ojos no le estaban engañando y comprobó que, ciertamente, era el rostro de Harry Potter el que le devolvía la mirada.

Estuvo un tiempo más inspeccionando su nuevo cuerpo, pues no era sólo su rostro el que había cambiado. No había duda de que ahora ocupaba el cuerpo del chico que le había llamado la atención por su increíble parecido con su beau, y que visto de cerca podía asegurar que en unos años más podrían parecer gemelos.

Una vez superado el shock inicial, trató de recordar que había hecho el día anterior para terminar en el cuerpo de un joven de escasos dieciséis años, y no pudo evitar comparar su actual situación con otra vivida hacía bastante tiempo (2), pero como él mismo se encargó del culpable tuvo que buscar otra causa.

Recordaba haberse despertado temprano (para un vampiro) el día anterior para recoger el encargo que le había hecho a un famoso orfebre del Callejón Diagon; luego, llevado por su curiosidad y los rumores que le habían llegado durante su breve estancia en el Mundo Mágico, fue hasta el andén 9 y ¾ para ver al niño-que-vivió y terminó chocando con el arrogante, pero guapo rubio con el que había terminando intercambiando colgantes; recibió la llamada de Armand y se marchó para reunirse con los demás; y finalmente, tras salir de caza con Louis, el intenso dolor y la profunda oscuridad.

Estaba seguro de no haber hecho nada durante ese día que lo llevara a esa situación.

Incómodo y frustrado, se pasó la mano por sus, ahora, oscuros cabellos y la dejó descansar en su cuello, donde encontró algo en lo que no había reparado. Una fina cadena de oro blanco se perdía bajo la camiseta azul marino que llevaba puesta, la sacó para ver la clase de colgante que le gustaba al chico y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con una cruz idéntica a la que él mismo compró y la que cambió con el rubio. No necesitó mucho tiempo para darse cuenta de que los colgantes tenían algo (o mucho) que ver en este asunto y, por lo tanto, también el joven rubio de ojos grises, que por lo poco que había logrado entrever en su mente se llamaba Draco Malfoy.

Regresó a la habitación para tratar de encontrar alguna pista que le sirviera de ayuda; mas antes comprobó si el cambio de cuerpo había afectado a sus poderes, descubriendo que aunque podía disponer de todos ellos lo hacía con una intensidad menor a la acostumbrada, al nivel de un Recién Nacido, y supuso que era debido a que ese no era su cuerpo original (3).

Una vez en la habitación, se dedicó a buscar entre los recuerdos de sus compañeros algo que le sirviera para volver a su cuerpo, y encontró cosas realmente interesantes, sobre todo en los recuerdos del pelirrojo, Ron, que resultó ser el mejor amigo del joven Potter.

Gracias a él se enteró de gran parte de lo que había vivido el joven moreno y lo que vio hizo que empezase a sentir un extraño cariño por el petit beau, como había bautizado a Harry por el gran parecido con el vampiro de ojos verdes. También se enteró de la existencia del Mapa del Merodeador y de la Capa de Invisibilidad, cosas que le serían útiles mientras no pudiese volver a la normalidad pues, a pesar de su nueva apariencia, él seguía siendo Lestat de Lioncourt y no por nada le llamaban el Príncipe Travieso.

Tras decidir que debía echar un vistazo en los recuerdos de Hermione Granger, la mejor amiga del ojiverde; de Sirius Black, a quien el chico quería como a un padre; de Remus Lupin, que significaba casi lo mismo que su padrino para Harry y quien más llamó la atención del vampiro por su condición de hombre lobo; y del chico Malfoy, su rival y principal sospechoso; se arregló y, después de coger el mapa, se dispuso a explorar su nuevo hogar hasta la hora del desayuno (4).

* * *

1.- Todo el mundo sabe que los Gryffindor son difíciles de levantar por las mañanas… XP…

2.- Para aquellos que no lo hayan leído, Lestat lo compara con lo ocurrido en "El ladrón de cuerpos"; donde le pasa algo parecido y de donde saqué la idea para este fic.

3.- Decidí que tanto Harry como Lestat podrían usar sus habilidades y las del otro, pero con menos fuerza por no estar en el cuerpo que les corresponde… además, así será más divertido, ya que nuestro Príncipe Travieso podrá hacer de las suyas sin comprometer demasiado a Harry =3…

4.- Como soy mala, no os voy a decir cómo va vestido hasta que aparezca frente a todos los habitantes de Hogwarts…

**Glosario:**

Noir! Comme j'ai pillé le malhereux qui a osé toucher mon beau cheveu, il saura de la pire forme posible qui est Lestat de Lioncourt! - ¡¿Negro? ¡Como pille al desgraciado que osó tocar mi hermoso cabello sabrá de la peor forma posible quién es Lestat de Lioncourt!

Beau - hermoso.

Petit beau - pequeño (niño) hermoso (o el apodo que Lestat le pone a Harry).

Nos leemos,

**Amestriss.**


End file.
